icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 8
"Rizumu in a Big Pinch! The Great Studying Strategy" is the eighth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the eighth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis ''If Rizumu is unable to improve her poor grades with her upcoming test, she will have to quit performing as a Prism Star! '' Summary Aira is sadly making her way home while overlooking her recent test score. Rabi-chi tries to convince her that an 89 is a really good grade, but she is so sure that Itsuki won't let her hear the end of it. As it turns out, Aira really got a 68, which is lower then the 70 score she has been getting since she started middle school. Rabi-chi gently chastises her by telling her that she hasn't been studying lately; instead training for Prism Shows. They are joined by Rizumu, who questions Aira's sudden funk. Aira expresses her sadness in her grade before assuming that Rizumu did really good, as she goes on about how important studies are to any great Prism Star. As she digs through her items, Rizumu states that people like her tend to get a decent grade without really trying, and she reveals her 38. This shocks Aira, while Rizumu simply admires it. Kyoko informs the girls that they will be forbidden for taking part in the upcoming Prism Show due to their poor grades. It is important for a Prism Star to be both academic and skilled, and if people found out their grades dropped since they began to partake in the Prism Shows, Pretty Top's image will be tarnished. But they have make-up exams next week, so if they can get a 70 or higher they can resume Prism Star Activity. Rizumu is sure she can't do it, but since the test will be held during the morning, they can schedule her to appear last in the Prism Show that very day. If she fails however, she will be retiring. Rizumu and Aira stress out as Rizumu reveals she actually has three failing grades. Kyoko also reminds them that they have to train for the Prism Show, so Jun reveals that everyone there will be helping the girls. For English, Meganee has taken an image board and book with items on them. The girls are very surprised to find out that she knows English, and she informs them that to become a Fashion Designer, one should be fluent in all of the worlds languages. She starts by listing some items and saying an english word for them, then she has the girls repeat. This goes well for a while, but Rizumu loses interest when she finds out the lesson is entirely revolving around Fashion. They move onto Math, where Aira insists it is very easy. Rizumu is not very sure though, as her body seems to have a strange allergic reaction to it. She insists that she has it figured out though after a few minutes, so Jun continues with his lesson to try to help her. He expresses how nice Math is, but Rizumu finds herself confused again until Aira snaps her out of it. So they go on to tell Jun that the test will cover Quadratic Equations, so Jun attempts to use flowers and plants to help the girls understand- only to get too deeply passionate and Aira cuts him off. They move onto Science and into the dance training room. Rizumu is worried that she wont be able to understand it at all, when Penguin-sensei and Yamada come into the room. Aira is quite surprised, but they quickly get into it as he explains that they will be starting with Biology. He asks a question regarding the species they are, but wires get crossed and the girls are unable to determine who he is referring to, so they get the question wrong. While Aira is into his words after, Rizumu grows annoyed when she realizes his lesson is only about penguins. Aira then questions a very mysterious subject, and the girls are very shocked when he goes to show them a little bit about it. With their lessons over for the day the girls decide to head back home. They are still recovering from what Penguin-Sensei showed them. But not wanting to lose focus, Rizumu tries to go over what they were taught, although Bea-Chi does not think that will be on the test. To their surprise, they happen to jump into Callings; who believe they can help the girls out. They bring the girls to the Ice Rink nearby and Wataru explains that he is sure Rizumu can learn better through dance. So they start with English, and he skates around while speaking in English. While amazed with his skating, Rizumu does not understand until he points out what he did on the ice. He was able to write out what he said, in actual English. Sho points out that despite Wataru's looks, he happens to be very academic. Rizumu believes that this will work, and she makes an attempt to do it. After they confirm she did nice, Wataru informs her that she can also use dance for equations, and centripetal force for science as well. Rizumu feels a lot more confident now, and Bea-Chi is very relieved to see this. The following day comes along and Rizumu begins her make-up test with the other students. As this is going on, Aira begins to perform for the Prism Show. Kyoko and Jun discuss how she has improved lately, but they wonder how Rizumu will be doing. As Aira skates around, she wishes Rizumu luck. Rizumu thinks back to what she learned when the English portion comes up. She thinks about herself skating, but when the teacher snaps her out of her thoughts, Rizumu sees that she was actually standing in the air in a skating pose. She quickly sits back down and attempts to focus. By the time Aira finishes she comes back stage to find out that Rizumu isn't there yet. She frets while Kyoko mentions that time is almost up, while Wataru assures Aira to just keep believing in her. They continue to wait, and listen as the crowd begin to cheer and yell for Rizumu. Everyone is surprised when they spot Rizumu running towards them while her music plays in the background. She reveals that she was able to pass her test and she quickly changes to perform on the ice rink for everyone. After she finishes Aira happily congratulates her and Kyoko voices how well this can help Pretty Top's reputation by telling others that grades can go up by doing what Rizumu did. Rizumu thanks Wataru for the help and he tells her that they should study together sometime, but Bea-chi points out how much she hates to study, causing them all to laugh. Later on, it turns out that Aira got a really good grade by applying what Wataru taught Rizumu. She was able to get a 90, but Rizumu tops it with a 91. As she teases Aira by telling her to study as well as she does, Aira is able to determine that Rizumu really got a 16, not a 91. But she finds herself unable to say this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Penguin-sensei *Yamao Yamada *Wataru Trivia *As Wataru helps Rizumu in the Ice Rink, the chain of her necklace goes missing a few times. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream